The Final Battle
by A True Oncer
Summary: This is just a one-shot of what I imagine will happen after Emma and Killian's wedding. Emma and Killian had just gotten married when the chaos they tried to avoid begins.


**Hey guys! I just wanted to write what I thought was going to happen after Emma's and Killian's wedding. This is my first one-shot! I hope you all like it!  
I own none of these characters!**

 **The Final Battle**

They had just said "I do" when the chaos began.

Killian leaned down to kiss Emma when the lights went out. "What's going on?"

Emma held Killian's hand. "I don't know."

A breeze went through the room, causing all the curtains to wave. A cloud of black smoke appeared in front of the newly weds. When the smoke disappeared, it revealed a woman.

"The Black Fairy," Emma muttered. "What do you want?"

The Black Fairy paced back and forth. "Today is a very special day for you, Emma Swan."

"Yeah, I know. I'm now Emma Jones, not Emma Swan," Emma explained rudely. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her family.

The Black Fairy laughed. "That's not what I'm talking about."

Killian held Emma close to him. "Than what are you talking about?"

The Black Fairy stopped walking and looked right at the couple. "Today is the day…" She

turned around and faced the audience. "... the Saviour dies!"

Killian and Emma looked at each other.

"Emma…" Killian began.

"It's going to be okay. I can defeat her," Emma explained, trying to reassure Killian and parts of herself.

The Black Fairy laughed. "No, you won't."

Emma stepped forward. "Yeah, I will."

The Black Fairy smiled. "Keep thinking that. She waved her hand and she and Emma disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Killian yelled.

David, Snow, Henry, and Regina came running up to him.

"I thought she was dead," Regina said.

"Well, I guess she's not. We need to find Emma!" David yelled.

"Guys!" Henry yelled. "I think I found her!" Henry was looking down at main street.

They all ran over to him and looked down. Emma was down there, in her red leather jacket and black boots. She was holding a sword. The Black Fairy stood only a few yards away from Emma, holding a sword as well.

"Emma!" Killian yelled. He ran to the stairs and ran down them. He ran out to the street.

"Stop!" Emma yelled, seeing Killian. "She'll kill you! I can defeat her!"

The rest of the heroes came down.

"Emma! You can't!" Killian yelled. "You'll get killed!"

Emma sighs and looks at the Black Fairy. "So, this is the Final Battle, huh?"

The Black Fairy nodded. "Yes. Between good and evil. Between light and dark!"

"Well, then," Emma said. "Let's get this over with. I have a family I need to get back to." Emma charged. She ran up to the Black Fairy but was thrown back by the Black Fairy's

magic.

"Mom!" Henry yelled. He was about to run out and help her, but Regina grabbed his arm.

Emma got up, slowly. "Is that all you got?"

"Certainly not," The Black Fairy said, walking closer to Emma.

Emma walked forward as well. "You will not defeat me!"

The Black Fairy laughed. "Of course I will." She disappeared and appeared in front of Emma. "Goodbye Saviour." The Black Fairy jabbed a sword through Emma's stomach.

Emma screamed. She could hear her family calling her name, but they sounded so far away. The Black Fairy pulled the sword out for Emma. "I told you I would win." She waved her hand, ready to disappear, when someone grabbed her arm and put a black cuff on it, blocking her from using her magic.

"You won't be needing your magic anymore,'' David said.

The Black Fairy struggled, trying to get free.

Regina waved her hand and The Black Fairy disappeared. "There. She's in a cell at the sheriff's station."

David nodded. They still had to deal with her later but, right now, they needed to help Emma.

Emma began to fall, but Killian arrived just in time to catch Emma. He gently bent down and laid Emma on his lap. "Hey, Emma. Stay with me."

"Mom!" Henry cried, running up to them. "Mom! Please, don't leave us."

Emma's eyes began to close.

"No!" Killian yelled.

A cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared, Gold was standing there. "Allow me." He waved his hand slowly over Emma's wound. Soon, Emma began breathing again.

"Emma!" Killian cried in relief. He hugged her tight. He looked at Gold. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure. This is my fault anyways," Gold said.

David came up to Gold and punched him in the face. "What the heck?! You lie to us about defeating your mother, making it so Emma almost dies! Then you show up and play hero? What is wrong with you?"

Gold wiped the blood off his lip. "I realized that I was wrong."

"Wrong?" David yelled. "Your mistake almost killed my daughter!"

"David," Snow said, coming up behind David. "Calm down. It's okay. Emma is okay."

David glared at Gold. He then looked over at Emma, Killian and Henry, who were still on the ground. "Emma." David walked over and knelt down next to Henry.

Emma's eyes slowly opened and she slowly began breathing. Her eyes opened all the way, she had a tired look in her eyes. She looked at Killian. "Killian."

"Emma," Killian said, smiling. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded, slowly. "I… I think so." She looked over at Henry. "Henry."

"Mom," Henry began. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," Emma said. She then looked at her parents. "Mom, Dad."

"Oh Emma," Snow said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Emma," David said. "I love you."

Emma smiled. "I love you too." Emma's eyes began to close.

"Emma!" Killian said, worried.

"She's fine," Regina said. "She's just tired."

Killian relaxed. He rubbed Emma's cheek with his thumb. "We need to get her home."

Regina nodded. She waved her hand and they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

They appeared in Emma and Killian's living room. Emma, Killian and Henry were still on the ground. Henry stood up. Killian picked Emma up and brought her upstairs to their room. He set her gently on the bed. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too." Killian thought he heard Emma say. He smiled and walked back downstairs.

"Hook!" David said, as Killian walked down the stairs. "You doing okay?"

Killian nodded. "I guess. I just wish the Black Fairy didn't almost kill Emma on her wedding day."

David chuckled a little. "Well, everything is okay now."

Killian nodded. "Aye, mate. That it is."

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was still at Emma and Killian's house.

"Hey guys," a voice said.

Everyone turned to look at the stairs. Emma was walking slowly down down them.

"Emma!" Killian ran up to her hugged her. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I was just super tired."

David began to clap. Regina, Snow, and Henry copied him. Emma and Killian faced them.

"Um… why are you clapping?" Emma asked.

"My daughter just got married," David said.

"Married two hours ago," Emma corrected.

"Yeah, well, we didn't really have time to celebrate the past two hours," Snow said. She came up to Emma and hugged her. David, Regina, and Henry hugged her as well. Snow walked over to Killian and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Well, we are to," Killian said, smiling at Emma.

David walked over to Killian. "You be good to my daughter or else-"

"Dad!" Emma interrupted. "I'll be okay. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I know. I was just reminding him," David explained, completely serious.

Emma and Killian laughed a little bit.

"I'm not joking pirate," David said, pointing at Killian.

Killian looked scared for a moment. "I'll be good to her. I swear! Pirate's oath!"

David eyed him suspiciously. "Good."

"Okay," Snow said interrupting David and Killian's first Father- son conversation. "Let's get celebrating!"

The rest of the night, David, Snow, Regina, Henry, Killian and Emma danced and talked and laughed.

* * *

"Killian," Emma said that night when the two were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Yes, love?" Killian asked.

"I'm happy to be able to call you my husband."

Killian smiled at her. "And I am the luckiest man in the world to be able to call you my wife."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

Killain laughed. "What? It's true."

"Whatever," Emma said, turning her attention back to the movie.

"Emma," Killian said.

Emma looked at him. "We can never watch a movie without talking to each other," Emma teased.

"Well, I can stop-"

"No, no. Please, don't let me interrupt you again." Emma laughed.

Killain chuckled. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

Killian pulled a black box out of his pocket and handed it to Emma. "Open it."

Emma smiled at him. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a golden swan and a silver hook coming together to form a heart on a gold chain. Emma looked up at Killian with tears in her eyes. "I… I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you."

Killain smiled and took the necklace from the box and placed it around Emma's neck. "I'm glad you like it Emma."

Emma placed her hand on the necklace. "Thank you so much." She kissed him.

Killian smiled. "I would do anything for you. You are my true love, Emma. And I love you."

Emma smiled at him. "I love you too."

 **So? What did you think? Did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
